fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Laven Heartfilla
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jerza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairy tail mage (Talk) 16:30, October 27, 2012 Thanks Thanks for joining and hope u enjoy editing here and come to chat @ Ft wiki now if possible (talk) 12:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi :D Hi :D I'm DesCresLi 021 as you see .. Hmm .. Hope to be your friend .. That's all DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Joining *dances* Yoho,Laven! I would like to join the Complete Update! Team, but first I must tell you that I have to tell you that a Team has to be in a Guild so all of us has to make a Guild first. Can you come to chat, Laven? Compliment Thanks for the compliment, Laven. Your a good friend! 13:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Membership Hey there! I saw the Team's page and I must admit, it's awesome! You and Dynasty did a great work on it! And about the leadership... It's a hard choice. You did a magnificent job in the guild and team question, you even managed to start a team with my name idea :P. So, I think that the best thing is to co-work with each other. Thoughts? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:41,12/10/2012 Codes for Former Mage Laven!!! Dont edit the former mage badge because it's for all guilds and teams!!!!! So dont change anything, and if you want to change anything.... TELL ME!! GOT IT?! 10:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) And btw, I'm kinda screwing up with the codes so, sorry. Can you ask bere instead? He's the Technician anyways. 11:09, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Yoho,Laven! Come back to Chat! 11:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Juyla and Luke Juyla and Luke are taken and completed. Please check, Laven. Thanks. :) come to chat (talk) 11:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) affiliate To which guild do u want to affiliate ur team? (talk) 14:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Application template Fixed. If you want the parameters in the template (the }) to show, you have to fill out the exact same parameter when you use it. Most of them were followed by a "?" in the template, but not in the usage box thingy. So they were different. Other than that, you forgot the , but that's no biggy. Example of the fixed template is in my Sandbox. 08:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Np :P 08:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Coding You're right, they're a mess.I already reported to Ice-make:gray that the Template:Request an Adminship/Application is useless and I asked to delete it. For the collapsibles, I also asked Gray to add the necessary JS. The last template is done like you requested. 16:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi Laven~! Your avatar looks really nice, where did you get it? I'm just curious. :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:10,1/4/2013 Re:Hi There :D About in Natza comment, its okay .. I'm not an editor after all.. I just want to rewrite the mistakes in the article.. And maybe I will just summarize it .. In Update Complete Team: I think I should join but how ?? Tnx :) DesCresLi 021 (talk) 04:29, January 6, 2013 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re:Jobs Done :) 15:06, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D for the December award! Now... off to Dynasty! m(^3^)m Hey Laven! T^T! Hi Laven! Long time passed since we last met... I don't blame you for your inactivity, however, the wiki is stagning without active admins and userbase. Real life is always more important, so good luck with your exams! ...And I really wish you back! Also, yeah, the wiki is frankly in my hands for a while. I'll try as much as I can to keep it up and running! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:25,2/23/2013 Hi Hi laven. can u cum to chat now? 10:34,3/10/2013 10:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. 'Inactivity Reason' Hi Laven. Sorry if I was inactive at the wiki, but unfortunately, I found myself BLOCKED for some reason I didn't know. I didn't know the extent of the block, but I was unable to edit articles or post comments. Not to mention I don't really know WHY I was blocked and who blocked me but I think it was someone from the mother FT Wiki. Anyway, I think I'm all cleared now. Although, I admit that wasn't the only reason I was inactive, since I didn't make the effort of finding out who blocked me. I'm writing my sample thesis report and have been these past few weeks so I was unable to help with the WIki. Sasa Message Laven, have a look at Natza. Please tell me if I have completed the job or not. If it needs any improvement, inform me. Thank you and Sorry. One more thing Laven, have a look at the ElfGreen page and see if I have done it right. I am unable to come up with anything else in the arc section. Please tell me if it needs something else. Re: UTC Job Gomen ne Laven... I should focus on important things first.. (._. ) okay then Laven, Gomen about that... 03:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Um Laven, you said that I should Expand the Rivalry right? Well, I already did it a week ago... 23:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks You Thank you Laven and sorry if I bothered you too much. I am gonna work even harder. I am really happy. ^ ^ Re: MoTM Badge Hi Laven! Woah, you pretty much did the work, what I should've done. Thanks, it looks awesome! Also, don't you think that every guild and team should have their own personalized MoTM badge? :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:26,4/4/2013 Re: Happy Birthday Hi Laven! Thank you soooo much!!! The present doesn't matter much for me. The intent is. Thank you again, you are awesome!!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:58,4/5/2013 Handling the job problems Hi Laven! So, I've recently removed Nasanna from T.I.G's Request Board and also written to Arvee who has taken Kinabra to finish it. I hope that we won't interfere with each other's guild/team anymore! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:18,4/6/2013 Hello Hello Laven. Sorry for not editing too much lately. I have been kinda busy with another wiki where I work. But I did some job on Jerza . The things I did were: Grammar checking and reduction of text that wasn't needed. I have tagged it completed. If there there is something else that is needed in the page, then please inform me. I think that the information in each arc is sufficient so there is no need for expansion. But that page needed reduction, that I did. I also reworded several arcs that had poor grammar. And I know that I should write more in the GMG arc. Except for that, everything else seems fine. But Erza's history is still too long. So if you say, I will reduce it even more. Oh....and the Natza one too. Thanks!~~ Well.....I just wanted to say Hi cause I haven't talked to you properly in a while. I hope you are enjoying yourself ^ ^ 13:27, April 29, 2013 Your Assistant reporting! Heyo Laven. I noticed it today that you I am your assistant u_u (You put me as the assistant leader on the guild). Well.... You assistant is here so ask for any help that you want. Am I allowed to add jobs? because almost all the jobs are taken. Also, I wonder if you checked my jobs...cause I can still see them in the request board. If you have checked it, shouldn't they be in the "Completed Jobs" List. There is no need to hurry if you haven't checked it. Take your time. Leave me a message if I can help you with anything ^ ^ Geez.....I am not too pushy, am I? Re applying Heya Lav, Im re applying in Update Complete Team, please look at my form. Thanks. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 02:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Status Heya Lav, I noticed that it was said in UCT that Arvee's status is Training, he's been a long member of UCT, his status should be Active or Semi-Active... Though Im not your assistant, I just wanted to inform you. :D [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 09:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Jobs Hey Laven..I am writing to your talk page because I don't know when will I meet you next time in the chat.....There are somethings that I wanna talk about :SSS You see this page and this page...please add them as jobs for "cleanup". There is too much unwanted text in there that isn't even related with the couple. I think that they have mostly been copied from FT and need a little cleanup (major cleanup) I was working for the job on Snapshot and was having trouble in arranging the pic so I shortened the "Gale" a bit :D Moreover Laven, do you mind if I edit the team's main page a bit :SS It looks same as FT so I thought that maybe you might like if I make some changes :D Hope you reply soon. Take care. 19:29, 09 June, 2013 UCT JOBS Please make one ... :( 12:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:46, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Update Complete Team. You were gone by the time I've replied days ago (I was busy... gomen >.<), about it, if you wanna talk about it, I'm just here. 08:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC) About it, since you've already given me the Guild Master rights before, I'm giving it to Cinnamon Sugar due to I have already a team. XD. Thank you very muchy-much for your hardwork when you were active in this wiki. I wish you'll come back with Natsu-sensei, Red, Ice-sensei and Dynas. 13:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) SUPRISE !!! ---- ---- (._. ) 00:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC)